spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako City
Mako City is a large city in the West Pacific Ocean (around the Philippine Sea). It is a very population and rich city, comparable to Asia. Description It is a very dense city with a population of 12 million. It has a low poverty rate and has mostly middle income families. A study by the government in 2015 shows that the average income of a family is around $95,000. It also as the large army in the Pacific. It has a strong economy and its population is climbing at a large rate. According to a study by the PEFSRI (Pacific Eco-Friendly Study and Research Institute, it is a very eco-friendly city, with a rating of Good by their index. It is also showed by the government's and other sources' studies that it is one of the most developed cities in the Pacific Ocean. History Pre-500s: Formation The Origin of the People Around 300 CE, a group of people just east of the Mariana Trench decided to splint. According to texts, there was once a powerful kingdom before this splint that could of lasted up to 1,500 years. :The History of Befores and My Foreseeings for After :8?? CE, By ??? :Before our time, at or near the islands, was a kingdom, so powerful. It gave the lands food. From Beetroot, Horseroot, Searoot, them all roots. Berries, they came in blue, black, red, white, sky, green, all. For soup. Traders traded. From around. Then it came, the civil war. The king did the people didn't want. Kings and Queens of the regions of the kingdom splint it in parts that became the once tribes that were before, Two, maybe it was one half, or just one, thousand. That didn't matter, they went around the crack, for that shall seem make it for the other to not pass. As said, there was a civil war of the kingdom and it was splint into many fractions. Some of them went around the Mariana Trench as a protection against the others tribes. Coming Together Just a few hundred years later, the tribes decided to form an union. This was to exchange info for basic survival tacics, like to grow some foods, how to defend themselves from the new animals and find new lands to settle in. This was also to establish trading. This union became so strong and connected that by around 850 CE, people started a monarchy-based system with their own twist of having a regional-based voting system and representatives from each regional. This was perfect expect of the fact that it took months of messages and representatives to move around the union. By 960, people started to move to the De facto capital of the union to be closer to the action and by 992, the union successfully voted yes to became a kingdom. With all of the regions becoming one kingdom. 1000-1700: The Golden Age of Development During this time, development of the Mako Kingdom exploded. This explosion of development really boosted the kingdom has one of the powerhouses of the sea. It had massive trading with a great deal of framing and crafting. By around 1300, the discovered iron and they with King Shell II's orders armed amour and swords of iron on the huge army. King Shell II was a turning point for the kingdom. On 1298, he ordered that a massive and powerful army must be developed, and that is what they did. By 1450, they builded an army of 175,000, with a great deal of training and classes for different types of attacks. The army grown like vines on a wall, they started to occupy streets as a type of early police. This militarization of the kingdom was mostly approved of the kingdom. This militarization gave the kingdom a title, being a building war machine. Any other challenges from other forces will be crushed. By around 1550 to the end of this golden age, there was a knowledge boom. With the growing businesses of things like farming and crafting, the kingdom wanted to work on something else to grow it and enlighten it for being special in the seas in something else. With both the defense and economic sectors growing, they decided to expand the knowledge of the sea. Knowledge of what happened, like weather and even what is above wasn't realistically explained. They just say that it was the work of Neptune. So in 1556, King Moa IV made the Knowledge Expansion Act. It was a promise that that 10% of the budget will be put on funding discovery. This act made for a time Mako City the study center of the seas. It made in topics like biology and math. At around 1698, King David I had an idea, to expand the kingdom, he will send 1,000 people to going pass the barrier that was the Mariana Trench and to colonize the other land. The Colonization Era (1700-1822) Start of the Colony The Great Conflicts Around the Colony The Takeback Of Bikini Bottom War Against the Kelp Republic The Royal Family of Mako 500-800 801-1000 1001-1300 1301-1600 1601-1900 1901-present Category:2018 Category:Cities Category:Largest Cities Category:AFallenPower